


Запрещенный баскетбол

by daana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Запрещенный баскетбол

**I**  
  
— Нет. Черт, нет! Ну почему не тренером?!  
Такао стукнул планшетом о столик уличного кафе и уставился в сторону острых пиков башни Нона — весь переполненный досадой и разочарованием.  
Мидорима отложил свой планшет аккуратно и бесшумно.  
— Что?  
— Догадайся. — Такао даже не повернулся к нему.  
Мидорима пожал плечами.  
— Медиасфера? Вряд ли что-то серьезное. Скорее всего, развлекательное. Музыкальное или спортивное агентство? Коммуфилд?  
Ему хотелось поддержать Такао, но совершенно непонятно было, как. В конце концов, они оба знали, что "Сивилла" всегда верно определяет, кому что подходит, и нет смысла негодовать из-за ее решений. Сам Мидорима смирился, когда медицина выпала из разряда рекомендованных областей еще в старшей школе. А на юридическом факультете академии Нитто ему в конце концов понравилось.  
— Спасибо, Шин-тян. — Такао резко развернулся. — Всегда умеешь утешить.  
Когда он зол, у него блестят глаза, — зачем-то отметил Мидорима. До сих пор ему не доводилось видеть Такао в таком настроении.  
— Ну ладно, — Такао явно взял себя в руки, глаза потухли, по губам скользнула улыбка, слабая, но уже почти знакомая. — Все нормально, а ты угадал. Спортивная журналистика, двенадцать агентств на выбор. Неплохо, да? А у тебя что?  
— Ничего особенно интересного, — Мидорима забрал со столика свой планшет, выключил. — Несколько министерств. Скучная госслужба в любом случае.  
Такао молча смотрел на него несколько секунд — как будто запоминал. Мидорима почти уже почувствовал себя неловко, когда Такао кивнул и предложил выпить — конечно, символически, чего-нибудь безалкогольного, просто чтобы отметить распределение, в конце концов, взрослая жизнь — это же всегда интересно, а в баскетбол можно поиграть и так просто, под настроение, мы еще поиграем, да, Шин-тян?..  
Мидорима не стал спорить.  
  
— Мидорин! Я так и знала, что ты не опоздаешь. То есть, добро пожаловать в Бюро общественной безопасности, инспектор Мидорима, пойдемте, я покажу ваше рабочее место.  
— А ты, — начал Мидорима, приноравливаясь к быстрым нешироким шагам Момои Сацки, легким вихрем налетевшей на него, как только он вышел из лифта на этаже Бюро.  
— Старший аналитик криминалистической лаборатории, — Момои подмигнула через плечо. — И нет, не латентная, если ты об этом. По крайней мере, пока.  
— Пока? — непонимающе переспросил Мидорима.  
— Когда-нибудь Дай-тян меня доведет, — Момои снова обернулась, чтобы изобразить утомленную гримаску. — Сацки, привези мне рамен, местный такой дерьмовый. Сацки, поехали за журналами, старые кончились. Что он с ними делает?.. Не отвечай, я и так знаю. Ну вот, это ваша рабочая комната.  
Они остановились на пороге кабинета, темневшего экранами выключенных мониторов.  
— Вообще-то дежурит сегодня второй отдел, — Момои прошла в кабинет впереди Мидоримы. — Хорошо, что ты вышел не в дежурство. А то всякое бывает, только пришел — а тебе сразу доминатор в руки и вперед, защищать порядок. Но ты успеешь освоиться, встретиться с другим инспектором, он тоже сегодня вышел, чтобы все тебе рассказать, так мило с его стороны, да?  
— Ну и где он? — машинально спросил Мидорима, все еще укладывая в голове новости. Его бывшая одноклассница Момои Сацки заведовала здесь криминалистической лабораторией — кто бы мог подумать! — а другой его одноклассник, Аомине Дайки, был, если Мидорима правильно понял болтовню Момои, латентным преступником.  
— Давно уже здесь, — сказал рядом с ним Куроко Тецуя. — Здравствуй, Мидорима-кун.  
  
— ...И догадайся, чем они занимаются в свободное время! — говорила Момои четверть часа спустя. Лифт поднял их на несколько этажей, к жилой зоне патрульных, которую Момои тоже обязательно хотела ему показать. — Каждую свободную минуту. Особенно с тех пор, как Тецу-кун и Дай-тян притащили этого парня, нет, он отличный патрульный, только... Слышишь?  
Издалека доносился узнаваемый звук, который было не перепутать ни с чем, — стук баскетбольного мяча.  
Мидорима успел невольно представить себе привычную картинку, игроки друг напротив друга, размеренные, четкие броски, свистки тренеров — "стоп. команда училища Тома передает мяч команде академии Нитто" — и ощущение шероховатой поверхности, ласкающей пальцы перед броском. Все, что было ему так знакомо. Все, по чему он успел заскучать после выпуска. Больше, как он убеждал себя день за днем, он ни по чему и ни по кому не скучал.  
Они подошли к раскрытым дверям баскетбольного зала, и Мидорима даже не сразу понял, что происходит: Аомине Дайки и красноволосый незнакомый парень, не уступающий ему в росте, как будто дрались?.. Отбирали друг у друга мяч? Пытались уронить один другого?  
Мяч оказался у Аомине, тот скользнул вместе с ним в сторону, плавно и гибко, а потом бросил — его противник попытался помешать, остановить мяч в полете, на студенческой площадке бы за подобное уже дисквалифицировали. Мидорима невольно проследил за тем, как мяч легко и мягко лег в кольцо.  
— Это баскетбол, — негромко сказал Куроко. — Настоящий баскетбол, Мидорима-кун. Ты не знал?  
  
— В общем, так Дай-тян тут и оказался, — Момои махнула в его сторону стаканом.  
Несмотря на вялые протесты Мидоримы, его бывшие одноклассники решили отметить назначение нового инспектора — и теперь сидели в лаборатории Момои, разливая по стаканам вино, пить которое Мидорима отказался. Даже Такао никогда не удавалось уговорить его выпить — хотя Такао не особенно настаивал, считая, что веселиться можно и без алкоголя.  
Мидорима заставил себя не думать о Такао.  
Столик, вокруг которого все расселись, был завален грудами еды, доставленной дронами из местной столовой. Момои уже успела, при равнодушном неодобрении Аомине, рассказать, как тот испортил себе паспорт, связавшись с дурной компанией сразу после школы, и "вляпался в патрульные". Аомине отмахнулся и заметил, что его все устраивает, пока можно плевать в потолок и иногда гоняться за всякими мудаками. Допил то, что оставалось в его стакане, и заметил, что некоторые идиоты ради этого специально из Америки приезжают.  
Мидорима переждал общий смех и переспросил.  
— Аомине-кун имеет в виду Кагами-куна, — пояснил Куроко. — Правда, на самом деле мы так и не знаем, зачем он приехал.  
Кагами — тот самый противник Аомине по игре — невозмутимо разворачивал очередной гамбургер.  
— Ага, — лениво подтвердил Аомине, — приехал, набил дисплей Комиссе и попал на терапию через час после прибытия в Японию. Молодец.  
— А потом еще уговаривать его пришлось, - добавила Момои. — Тецу-кун его баскетболом заманил.  
— Я не заманивал, — возразил Куроко. — Просто посмотрел на его заказы во время терапии. Он пять раз просил баскетбольный мяч. Очевидно было, что он заинтересуется.  
— Все равно идиот, — настаивал Аомине. — Нормальные люди в Америку из патрульных валят, а он из Америки в патрульные.  
— Да это просто местные легенды. — Момои правильно поняла вопросительный взгляд Мидоримы. — Ходят слухи, будто много лет назад один из патрульных...  
Служебный коммуникатор Мидоримы пискнул, принимая сообщение.  
Директор Бюро общественной безопасности хотел видеть нового инспектора.  
  
— Здравствуй, Шинтаро. — Когда Мидорима вошел в просторный, почти пустой кабинет, директор Бюро не стал подниматься из-за стола. Над столешницей замерцала голографическая доска. — Партию в сёги?  
  
 **II**  
  
— Добро пожаловать. — Блондин с золотистыми глазами улыбался Такао так дружелюбно, будто они были знакомы. — Будешь ставить? На кого?  
— Я сперва посмотрю. — Такао на всякий случай тоже улыбнулся. Блондин действительно казался знакомым, но Такао не мог сообразить, почему, — и понял только тогда, когда команды уже вышли на площадку.  
Кисе, — вспомнил он. Кисе Рёта, модель. Реклама с его участием крутилась на городских экранах, во всех рекомендованных новостях и даже в спортивной программе, которую вел сам Такао.  
Но что он делает здесь?..  
Такао невольно обернулся на стойку букмекера, закрывшуюся с началом игры.  
Это место мало подходило для развлечений таких людей, как Кисе. По правде говоря, и самому-то Такао оно тоже не очень подходило. Здесь собирались люди, которым нечего было терять — а Такао был не из них, ведь так? У него была работа, пусть не самая любимая, но вполне достойная, были друзья, был Шин-тян. Или уже не было?.. Неважно, в подпольный клуб, где играли в неодобряемый "Сивиллой" грубый контактный баскетбол, Такао пришел уж точно не для того, чтобы думать о Шин-тяне.  
На самом деле он не знал, зачем он сюда пришел.  
  
Просто один из его коллег, видеооператор, заметив, что о баскетбольных матчах Такао рассказывает в эфире с особым удовольствием, как-то спросил, не хочет ли Такао взглянуть на что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем это нудное складывание мяча в корзину со строгой очередностью бросков.  
Такао сперва даже не понял, о чем он. Однако из любопытства кивнул, запомнил время, район и номер жилого блока ("Там все заброшено, — уточнил оператор, — смотри не вляпайся в какое-нибудь дерьмо"), и из любопытства же отправился в этот район в указанное время.  
Коллега не соврал: район оказался трущобным. Спрашивая себя, что он здесь делает, Такао все же обошел скопления подозрительных людей, плохо одетых и скверно пахнувших, нашел темный и пустой на вид жилой блок с нужным номером и уткнулся в дрожащую дешевую голограмму с надписью "Данк". Из голограммы высунулась голова.  
— Ну?  
— "Майкл Джордан", — послушно повторил Такао названное ему коллегой имя.  
— Окей, — голова скрылась, видимо, предлагая Такао пройти сквозь голограмму.  
  
Здесь играли в баскетбол.  
В настоящий, почти забытый баскетбол, с блоками, пасами и случайными травмами. На собранных из чего попало трибунах ревели болельщики, а после игры те, кто поставил на победителя, забирали свой выигрыш у букмекера — у Кисе Рёты.  
  
Такао стал ходить туда часто. Номера блоков менялись, менялись даже районы — когда он стал завсегдатаем матчей, ему стали присылать сообщения с кодом, извещавшие о том, куда приходить на этот раз. Не менялось только одно — настоящий баскетбол. Живой, яркий и захватывающий.  
"Жаль, что Шин-тян этого не видит", — иногда думал Такао. И сразу же поправлял себя: хорошо, что Шин-тян этого не видит. То есть, инспектор Бюро общественной безопасности Мидорима Шинтаро, конечно. Сердце сжималось на мгновение, потом Такао одергивал себя и возвращался к наблюдению за игрой. Это было интереснее, чем думать о Шин-тяне. И определенно безопаснее.  
  
Хотя не думать о Шин-тяне совсем все-таки не получалось.  
Казалось, это должно быть проще простого: они виделись все реже и реже, а когда все же виделись, Мидорима неловко и сухо извинялся, что не может рассказать ничего о своей работе, без особого интереса слушал рассказы Такао о жизни спортивной редакции одобренного "Сивиллой" канала и старался смотреть в сторону, а не на Такао.  
Впрочем, Такао и сам старался смотреть в сторону.  
Если на последних курсах у него еще была надежда, что однажды Мидорима наконец догадается о чем-нибудь — или что сам Такао однажды рискнет ему что-нибудь сообщить — то теперь в этой надежде уже не было никакого смысла. Студенческая жизнь осталась позади, а больше их, похоже, ничто не связывало.  
За неделю до выпуска Такао дразнил себя мыслью о том, что спроси они у "Сивиллы" о своей совместимости, та бы выдала им сто процентов и Мидориме пришлось бы с этим смириться. Теперь наверняка результат был бы нулевым. И смириться с этим предстояло Такао.  
  
Впрочем, здесь всем приходилось с чем-нибудь смиряться.  
  
— Что нос повесил? — как-то спросил его Кисе, остановившись рядом в перерыве. — Твои проигрывают?  
— Я не ставил, — откликнулся Такао. — Просто настроение такое.  
— Слушай, — Кисе легко выхватил у пробегавшей мимо девочки с напитками банку лимонада с подноса и послал ей сияющую улыбку. — Ты ведь Такао Кадзунари, телеведущий, так? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Кто бы спрашивал, — буркнул Такао. Кисе снова улыбнулся и щелкнул кольцом банки.  
— Мой психоаналитик говорит, мне полезно развеяться.  
— И это способ развеяться? — не сдержался Такао. Кисе пожал плечами.  
— Не хватает острых ощущений, понимаешь. Моя бы воля, я бы в пилоты пошел, а не в модели... И потом, я ведь ничего плохого не делаю. Просто помогаю людям.  
— Ну вот и я, — рассеянно сказал Такао, — тоже хочу развеяться.  
— Непохоже, — безмятежно уронил Кисе. — Я бы на твоем месте проверил тон. Плохо будет, если из-за кого-то одного засветятся все, как ты думаешь?  
  
По правде говоря, Такао вообще об этом не думал.  
  
 **III**  
  
"...Ваш талисман на сегодня — баскетбольный мяч", — услышал Мидорима бодрый голос домашнего секретаря и только после этого окончательно проснулся.  
— Что? — переспросил он.  
— Баскетбольный мяч. — Для убедительности секретарь придал себе вид оранжевого мяча и завис над Мидоримой.  
Мидорима вздохнул и отправился в ванную.  
Сегодняшний прогноз оказался на редкость нелепым. Такое случалось и раньше: Мидориме уже доводилось ходить на работу с ножницами, с фигуркой Комиссы и даже с живым цветком. Но брать с собой в Бюро баскетбольный мяч он определенно не хотел. Хотя бы потому, что его могли понять неправильно — играть с бывшими одноклассниками в их версию баскетбола он отказался сразу же, но его все равно то и дело звали составить компанию. Приди он с мячом, и очередных настойчивых приглашений не избежать.  
День обещал сложиться не лучшим образом.  
  
Впрочем, в Бюро ему быстро стало не до беспокойства по поводу отсутствующего талисмана.  
  
— Вот смотрите, — Момои повела рукой, курсор на экране очертил на карте города несколько зон. — Здесь было повышение уровня стресса, потом здесь, потом здесь. Вот даты, их последовательность позволяет составить график повторения таких скачков. Я посылала дронов исследовать территории. Все это пустые неиспользуемые места, но там явно собирались люди.  
— И нервничали? — уточнил Кагами, шурша оберткой сэндвича. Принцип подсчета зонального стресса был для него очевидной тайной. По его собственным словам, для работы ему вполне хватало показаний доминатора, а все остальное в его обязанности не входило.  
— И нервничали, — согласился Аомине. — Да не бери в голову, съездим да посмотрим. Сацки, куда ехать-то?  
— Я могу только предположить. — Момои прокрутилась в своем кресле, окинула взглядом всех троих и снова развернулась к экрану. — Но вы и того не можете... Такие же пустые локации есть здесь и здесь. — По карте вновь забегал курсор. — Но судя по тому, как смещалась зона стресса в прошлом, вот этот район наиболее вероятен.  
— Ну и все, — Аомине развернулся в сторону Мидоримы. — Пошли, инспектор?  
  
Раньше Мидориме казалось, что у него нет никакой особой интуиции, но за несколько месяцев работы в Бюро он уже привык к странному чувству, которое порой оказывалось точнее разума. Так и теперь — он не успел выйти из машины в районе заброшенных складов, а уже знал, что они приехали не зря.  
Возле его машины затормозил полицейский фургон, Аомине и Кагами вышли и остановились рядом. Взяли свои доминаторы из подъехавшей тележки, подождали, пока Мидорима возьмет свой.  
— Держись в тени, — вполголоса напомнил Аомине. — Как Тецу всегда говорит. Вам, инспекторам, незачем лезть на свет. Это наше дело.  
— Он говорит, они сами как наши тени, — поправил Кагами. Аомине отмахнулся.  
— Пошли.  
  
Следом за ними покатилась цепочка полицейских дронов.  
  
*  
  
Когда кто-то закричал "Облава!", Такао не сразу понял, что происходит. Игра сломалась, сбилась, мяч улетел с поля и никому уже не было до него дела. Люди на трибунах вскочили на ноги, темная человеческая волна плеснула к выходу — и разбилась о вспышки парализующих импульсов. Такао оттеснили за кабинку букмекера, в которой Кисе невозмутимо листал журнал с собственными фотографиями.  
— О, привет, — сказал Кисе, и Такао сперва решил, что это ему. Однако Кисе обращался к высокому смуглому полицейскому, который целился в него из доминатора. Раньше Такао только в фильмах видел, как работает Бюро, но знал, что перед выстрелом доминатор должен засветиться и изменить форму.  
Ничего не произошло.  
— Нормально так, — сказал полицейский, опуская доминатор, и протянул Кисе открытую ладонь. — Ну и хрена ли ты тут делаешь?  
— Просто хобби, — Кисе встал и пожал ему руку. — А у тебя как дела?  
— Лучше всех, — полицейский ухмыльнулся. — Даже жаль, что ты нормальный. Поиграли бы.  
— Может быть, когда-нибудь, — улыбнулся Кисе. — Ну, я тогда пойду?  
  
Такао подумал, что как-то иначе представлял себе облавы. Как-то более нервно.  
Мгновение спустя за его спиной кто-то вздохнул так хрипло и тяжело, будто втягивал в себя последний в мире воздух.  
Развернувшись, Такао увидел Мидориму.  
Доминатор у него в руках светился холодным голубым светом.  
  
— Привет, — неловко сказал Такао, собираясь объяснить, что он, в общем-то, просто так сюда зашел, ничего не нарушал, и наверное, будет лучше, если он пойдет домой.  
Мидорима неприятно скривился, рука с доминатором дрогнула и начала опускаться.  
— Чего тупишь, инспектор? — рядом с ним появился из поредевшей толпы еще один полицейский, с открытым честным лицом и яркими красными волосами. Его оружие тоже светилось. — Наш же клиент.  
Вспышку Такао увидел, но импульса не почувствовал.  
  
*  
  
Мидорима был уверен, что все в порядке.  
Он был в этом уверен по дороге до Бюро, и пока писал отчет, и пока отправлял его Акаши.  
Когда Акаши вызвал его к себе, Мидорима немного забеспокоился.  
  
— Поезжай домой и отдохни, Шинтаро, — сказал Акаши, как только он вошел. — Я даю тебе отпуск.  
Шаг за шагом Мидорима подошел к его столу, пустому и огромному. Сегодня доски для сёги на столе не было.  
Костюм Акаши едва заметно для глаза шел голографической рябью.  
— Мне не нужен отпуск, — ровно сказал Мидорима. — Все в порядке.  
— Мне виднее. Или хочешь поспорить?  
Движение Акаши тоже сопровождала еле видимая дрожь голограммы, но доминатор в его руке не дрожал.  
"Зачем ему здесь?.. — вяло и медленно думал Мидорима, стоя под прицелом. — Или у директора он всегда должен быть с собой?.."  
— Семьдесят восемь, — равнодушно сообщил Акаши, откладывая оружие. — Я всегда прав. А ты еще поспоришь — и отдыхать поедешь уже не домой.  
Мидорима не стал спорить.  
  
Когда после отпуска он вошел в рабочий кабинет их отдела, Такао встал.  
— Патрульный Такао Кадзунари, приказом директора Бюро общественной безопасности назначен в первый отдел Бюро, — отчитался он. Мидорима замер на секунду в дверях, потом кивнул и прошел к своему столу. На Такао он старался не смотреть - но все же заметил, что Такао точно так же старается не смотреть на него.  
  
Через три дня Мидорима приехал в Бюро в выходной. Поднялся на жилой этаж.  
Из открытых дверей спортивного зала, как всегда, доносился стук баскетбольного мяча.  
— Черт, как ты это делаешь? — услышал Мидорима веселый голос Такао, подходя к дверям. — Я вообще тебя не видел, и вдруг пас! Откуда? Я уж думал, глюк.  
— Только Тецу так может, — вместо Куроко ответил Аомине. — У вас против нас с Тецу ноль шансов, уже понял? Дай сюда мяч.  
Мидорима остановился в дверном проеме.  
Кагами, Аомине, Куроко и Такао развернулись к нему почти одновременно. В глазах Такао мелькнула на мгновение отчаянная тоска, и Мидорима не понял бы ее причины, если бы в последние дни не видел такой же взгляд в зеркале по утрам.  
  
— Что-то слу... — начал Куроко, но раньше, чем он договорил, Такао молча бросил мяч Мидориме — так легко, будто все они стояли сейчас на баскетбольной площадке в Нитто.  
  
Мидорима поймал мяч — шероховатая поверхность скользнула по ладони ласково и знакомо — и, переступив порог зала, отправил его в кольцо.


End file.
